


delightful

by station43



Series: reid & alvez drabble thingies [8]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 11:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10490292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/station43/pseuds/station43
Summary: “No thank you, it was delightful. Now hopefully you’ll convince my son to come and see his mother more often. I’m not getting any younger you know,” she turned to Luke and then stood on her tiptoes to give her a kiss on the cheek.based on the prompt: "Shut up I am a delight!"





	

“Thank you so much for dinner Mister and Misses Alvez,” Spencer said, with a smile on his face, as he let the former give him a handshake, and the latter wrap his scrawny body into her arms. 

“No thank you, it was delightful. Now hopefully you’ll convince my son to come and see his mother more often. I’m not getting any younger you know,” she turned to Luke and then stood on her tiptoes to give her a kiss on the cheek. 

“I’ll try,” Reid said. 

“I’m glad you finally got a smart one…” Luke’s father said. “I hate to say it but all those other guys…” he shook his head. “All muscle and no brain.” 

Reid chuckled. 

“I’ll talk to you guys later,” Luke said. 

“That’s what you said last time!” His mom protested. 

Luke rolled his eyes, “I promise.” He held up his hands in defense, “I’ll call!” 

His mom nodded, “Bye baby.” 

“Good night,” his father said. 

“Goodnight!” Reid called out to them as the door closed. 

Luke took Reid by the hand and intertwined their fingers. He pressed a kiss to Reid’s hand and then started walking. 

Reid walked along next to him, swinging their hands as they neared the car. 

“That was nice,” he said. 

Luke nodded, “It was delightful!” he imitated his mother’s voice. He opened the door for Reid, but Reid didn’t get in, instead he pushed Luke gently. 

**“Shut up I am a delight!”**

Luke chuckled, “Yeah. I guess you are.


End file.
